The Mage Lette's of Mario 64
by FreyaDev
Summary: Francelette, Luna and their friends from "Francelette's Kindness Adventure" are about to go on a adventure that takes them to another game. Their mission, rescue Francelette and defeat Volt. They will meet new friends, battle new enemies, and collect Power Stars. An unlikely ally helps them. Can the team rescue Francelette, or will she die in Volt's hands. Dont own copyright.
1. Introduction

Welcome to "The Mage-Lettes of Mario 64". This fan fiction will take the classic game, Super Mario 64 from the good old days, and I will twist it in a different way.

This story will use several characters from the game Im making titled " Francelette's Kindness Adventure". Im making the game using RPG Maker VX Ace ® . This story will feature Bowser from the original game.

Here are the characters that will be appearing;

Francelette

Luna

Jennifer

Arca

Dominique

More characters to be announced from the game

Bowser

Volt

Here we go

"Francelette's Kindness Adventure" is a game Im working on with RPG Maker VX Ace ® and Super Mario 64 is owned by Nintendo©

 **Los Angeles, CA**

It is a lovely day in the city of angels. Lots of sunshine and everyone is having fun in the sun on the summer day. One of those who is having fun is a 19 year old girl by the name of Francelette. She is a very kind young girl who wants to spread kindness. She wears green boots to half of her legs, green socks to her knees, a red skirt to half of her knees, a blue Sinon shirt, and a green armband . This green armband is a symbol of her love with her sister, Luna, who is 14 years old. They fell in love in J'aime town on their last adventure in "Francelette's Kindness Adventure". Francelette is in Downtown checking out the site of E3 2015, the Los Angeles Convention Center. She knows that this convention will be held next month to showcase all the latest games coming out soon. She decides to take a walk around the convention center for a while to see other sights of Downtown. She walks with crutches due to a unexplained happening that weakened her legs since she was 2 years old. She does not let her leg weakness bother her and so far she is living life to the fullest. As she walks around, she notices that it is getting dark outside.

"Time for me to go home for the day to see my sister" She told herself as she began walking toward her house.

As she starts walking toward her house, a couple of her 'Sinon Snipe' fans run toward her. The name 'Sinon Snipe' comes from her love of Sinon from "Sword Art Online". She enjoys how Sinon snipes the competition. These fans say their hellos to the mage that enjoys Sinon.

A little while later during her walk home, she felt that something or someone is following her. She looks around the area.

"Anyone there?" Francelette asked looking around starting to get scared

She shrugs it off for the moment, but as she turns around to keep walking toward her house, the something or someone came from behind her and punched her in the back of her head, sending her falling down. The impact from the hit and the ground knocks her unconscious and she never noticed a big turtle looking creature with a armed and throned shell taking her away from her tracks.

"Finally got you, Princess Peach!" The armed turtle guy yelled as he takes the unconscious Francelette into a portal…..

 **Francelette's House**

Meanwhile back at Francelette's house, 14 year old Luna is waiting for her sister to return from Downtown. Luna knows about the game convention as well and waits for the news of a popular game "Final Fantasy XV (15)". She waits for a phone call when all of sudden, she gets a notification from an app she has telling her about trouble in Downtown.

"Francelette, 19, knocked unconscious by 'turtle guy'. Requesting someone to help" the notification read.

Luna races toward Downtown to find her unconscious sister.

Little did she know, a new adventure is about to begin….

 **Downtown L.A**

Luna arrives at the Convention Center to find that her sister is missing. She continues to look for her when she finds Francelette's Kopitar jersey on the ground. She also finds a portal. The mage-lette sister decides to pick up the jersey and go inside the portal. ….

 **This summer, Luna, Francelette, and all of their friends from "Francelette's Kindness Adventure" are about to cross over to the Mario world. There, they meet their friends and meet new enemies and an unlikely ally. They also will see their long time rival, Volt. What is Francelette's role in this game? Can the team complete the task of collecting power stars? The adventure for the power stars begins next Friday.**

 **I am not accepting OC's for this story.**


	2. Welcome to the Castle and to Mario 64

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Luna has just entered a portal leading to another world. She wakes up moments later to find herself in front of a castle.

"That is an amazing castle" Luna admired as she looks around.

She is still wearing the same clothes she wore before going inside the portal. She still remembers that her older sister, Francelette is missing.

"I might be able to find her inside the castle…" She wonders as she goes inside.

 **Inside the Castle**

Luna enters the castle on the first floor and then hears a voice.

"No one is home! Don't come back! Now get out!"

As Luna heard this, she wonders if it has something to do with her sister. As she is thinking about the matter, she looks to her left and finds someone with a mushroom cap with red and white spots. The person also had brown shoes, a blue vest and yellow buttons. This person calls out to Luna.

"Excuse me young lady, may I have a word with you" The person asked

"Sure" Luna replied as she goes back to the person

The person then introduces herself .

"Hello there, my name is Toad. I am a helpful person here at the castle" Toad began to say

Hello there Toad, my name is Luna and I'm here on a search for my sister" Luna introduced herself to Toad

Toad continues with his speech

"I see.." Toad begins again

"I was here a few moments ago and I saw an unconscious girl being carried away by Bowser, Mario's arch rival. She looked to be about 19 years old in human age. I tried to stop Bowser, but he was too fast. Not only that, but he trapped some other girls and boys here as paintings. " Toad finished as Luna pieces it together

"That 19 year old girl is my sister. Her name is Francelette, the heroine of Kindness. She enjoys spreading kindness everywhere. As far as the other people, they are our friends. " Luna said as Toad continues.

"Amazing girl and group of friends for sure. I know you want to save all of them, especially your sister, but you are going to have to adventure a bit. This is Princess Peach's castle. She is the princess who adores Mario, the hero of this world. In this castle lies worlds inside of paintings. In order to go inside the worlds, all you have to do is jump in. Each of the worlds contain power stars. These stars power the castle. There are 7 of them in one world and some have secret stars. " Toad explains as Luna gets interested

"Thats cool. I saw a number 1 on the door up the stairs to the right. Does that mean I need a star to enter?" Luna asked curiously

"Yes you do. Any door with a star and a number on it will mean that you need that many stars to enter that room. For the room on the right, you would need 1 star" Toad confirmed

"Nice, but how do I get my first star?" Luna asked with a concern

"Actually Luna, don't worry. I have a gift for you" Toad said as he reached into his pocket

Toad then takes out a yellow star that has a face on it. The star then grows to the size of a dollar coin. Luna is amazed at the beauty of the star.

"Don't worry Luna, its yours. Save your sister and your friends" Toad said

Luna touches the star. The star then swirls around her body, spreading magical light around her. As soon as the star reaches the top of her head, Luna grabs it and does her 'Get Star Victory Speech and Dance'

"We are the Mage-Lettes! Kindness Power!" Luna cheered as she puts the star into her star collector.

Team Mage Lettes: 1 star

Secret Stars: 1

Castle Stars: 0

"Thanks for the star Toad" Luna thanks Toad

"No problem Luna. With that star, you can open the door to the right, but before I let you start, let me explain some rules" Toad said as Luna comes to Toad

"Go for it Toad" Luna said as she listened

"If you start getting attacked, you will lose health points. You only have 8 of them. Collect coins to refill your health bar. If you lose all 8, you will fall unconscious and will be teleported back outside of the painting. Also, if you are going for a power star and a creature hits you and you fall unconscious, you must get a finger on the star to collect it. If you miss it, another teammate will collect it for the team, but if by yourself, you have to do the whole thing again" Toad concluded

"Thanks Toad. Ill keep that in mind" Luna said as she heads for the first world.

Luna goes to the door with a label of a star with a number 1 on it. She shows her power star. The star shines its light on the door, magically opening the door for Luna. She sees her first painting, a picture of bombs and a blue sky.

"This is it. Sister, Im coming to save you" Luna told herself as she jumps inside the painting.

 **Next time:**

 **Luna has entered the Bom-omb battlefield in search for the next star. She must battle the Bom-omb king to get her first one. Can she do it and will she find a painting of one of her friends?**

 **Next chapter title: "First Star: Defeat a King"**

 **Chapter date: Next Friday, June 12th, 2015**

 _Announcement: I am accepting up to 3 OC's for this story. Now, what Im looking for are characters who can do something like Mario. The characters can have a weapon like crutches, spears, hammers, you name it. Now, send in as many OC's as you can because the top 3 will not only be in this story, but will also be in another story titled "Francelette Fantasy IX". Best of luck. OC's are due by next Friday. Do not delay. "Francelette Fantasy IX" continues on June 15._


	3. The Star of a King

Last time….

Luna made her way into the Mushroom Kingdom in search of her older sister, Francelette. She met Toad, one of many she will meet in the castle. Toad explained how Luna will be able to rescue her friends. Toad also gave Luna her first power star, the first step into rescuing her friends and eventually, her sister.

Today….

Luna attempts to collect her first official world star by going into the Bom-omb Battlefield and that is where we begin today…

(Luna's POV)

I have just jumped inside of a painting of some bombs with faces and a blue sky with some clouds in it. This is my first world to visit.

As I look inside, I see a interface where I can select a star and start entering the world. As of now, since I just started here, I can only select the first star. According to the guidebook I also got from Toad with the star, it says that if a star is blue, then I have not collected it yet and if a star is yellow on the screen, it states that I have collected that star. Also worth mentioning, if I collect a total of 100 coins , I am automatically rewarded with a secret power star. Now its time for the first star to commence.

Bom-Omb Battlefield - Course 1

Star 1: "King Bom-omb on the Summit"

Goal: Defeat King Bom-Omb on top of the mountain.

I selected the first star and I am dropped into an area which looks like a battle field. There are bombs of different colors. Looks like this is why they call it the Bom-Omb battle field. I take a little look around for a bit and I see a big mountain in the distance. Looks like that where I will be heading to for my first star.

In front of me I see pink bombs and I try to interact with them, but when I do, they did not explode and they actually talk.

"Hello young lady, how may I help you?" The pink bomb asked me

"Hello sir, Im wondering why this is the battlefield?" I asked it

"We are at war with the black bom-ombs. They are the ones that explode. As you explore this battle field for power stars, be careful of Goombas, Chain Chomps, black Bom-ombs, and many more creatures" The pink bomb explained

"Im going after the first star of this world. Is that the mountain Im heading for?" I asked it

"Yes it is. That mountain is home to the King Bom-omb. He holds the first star to this world." The bomb said

"How would I get up there" I asked

"First, cross the bridge you see to your right. Keep going left to find a balance bridge. Cross the bridge and climb the stairs. Head toward the gates to find two passage ways. Climbing up the hill leads to a short cut. If you use the hill, make a u-turn going right to continue up the mountain. There is a secret teleport station that takes you to the top. Once you are at the top, King Bom-omb will be waiting for you" The pink bon mob informed

"Thank you kind sir" I told him

"No problem young lady. Good luck" He tells me back

My first star journey has begun. I headed for the bridge that has a slight slope to it. The Goomba on the bridge was brown, with black eyes. It also has a mouth ready to try to bite me. The Goomba tries to run toward me, but I timed my jump and stomped on it. It just popped and a coin came from it. That is my first coin and my first Goomba stomp. 10 points for that one. I continued up the bridge.

As I turned right, I saw a fence to the right. Inside that fence was another power star for a different star number. Also near the area, was some kind of chain attached to a creature with black eyes, black body, and a white outline. He is jumping around. All of a sudden, he spots me and tries to lunge for me, but I stepped out of the way. Thats probably why they called it a Chain Chomp. As I looked toward the balance bridge, I made sure that the Chain Chomp wasn't following me. The Chain Chomp looked away and I ran for the bridge, making it easily to the other side.

I climbed the stairs into another open area. There were Goombas, black bom-ombs, and bubbles coming from the sky. Looks like the bubbles are the weapon to this war. I made my way over to the fence to see the next part. This is now the base of the mountain. Almost to my star.

I decided to go up the hill to take the shortcut. It is a very deep slope, but Im working on my foot work. I decided to hug the wall while going up so that I don't fall down. I walked sideways going up. It would take me about 4 minutes to get up, but I made it. While I went up, I grabbed a red coin. These coins are very special. Not only they give a +2 to your coin total, but if you collect 8 of them, a power star shows up where there is a shadow star outline. That spot was on the left after crossing the balance bridge. I made a u-turn to the right to continue going up the mountain.

As I continued, there was a big round ball going toward my area. I had to move to the left side to make sure I don't get hit. The ball had different ideas. It decided to go to the wall and hit my left leg. Thats only hit number 1, nowhere near danger.

Luna: 7 hit points left

After the ball left my area, I continued moving. All of a sudden, I see an open area to my left. I decided to check it out. As I entered the area, I slowly started going dark, but 3 seconds later, I stepped out and found myself higher on the mountain. Looks like that was the secret teleportation spot the bom-omb was referring to. I decided to jump for the top ledge to meet the King Bom-omb. I went near him and he turns around. He had a mustache and a crown, which symbolized him as a King. He starts talking, but what he says may give me a clue about what is going on with my sister.

" I am the King Bom-omb of this particular world. You have come to try to take my power star. I have locked all of your friends as paintings, and pretty soon, Ill make sure you will never see your precious sister again. If you care about your sister so much, try to run behind me and carry me and hitting me on the ground. " he spoke to me as I got very worried

Like Toad said at the castle, my friends are trapped as paintings, but now, my sister is trapped. The only way to rescue all of them is to collect the power stars, but I wonder if something else is at play here. As I taught of all of this, I was being carried into the air by the bom-omb. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong. He tries to throw me off the mountain, but I hanged on to the ledge. That was close. The King moves away from me, but that is when I saw my opening. I climbed up the ledge and carried the King. He was so shocked that I carried him. All I have to do is throw him to the ground to win the star. I threw him hard in front of me and he knew I won.

"How….is that possible! I know that Mario could do that, but I never knew..you could do that too. Well…Its time for me to give you your reward, but Im going to team up with you" The King said as I got shocked

"Wait a minute. You said you locked up my sister. How can I team up with you?" I asked confused

"You see…theres another guy who did it and I was forced to use his words. The regular guy who locks up Princess Peach is Bowser , but Bowser accidentally knocked your sister unconscious and took her all the way to the top floor. " The King said as i got shocked

My sister was knocked unconscious by Mario's rival, all of my friends are trapped as paintings, and there is that mystery guy…..wait a minute…is it who I think it is?

These things were going through my mind. The King snaps me out of my thinking to reward me with the first official course one power star of the world.

"Almost forgot about this. Go on ahead. Its yours" The King said as he takes out the power star from his pocket.

The star grows into the star that I saw at the castle.

"Please save your sister. If you need me, call me using this" The king said as he gives me a phone of some type

I take the phone and thank him. I touched the star. The star swirls around my body, spreading its magical light around me. As soon as it reached my head I grabbed it and started dancing as if I was Mario.

"We are Mage-Lettes! Kindness Power!" I cheered as I teleported back outside of the painting.

 **Castle**

After jumping outside of the painting, I got my score and new star total

Name: Luna

Team: Mage Lettes

Stars Collected: 2

(Course Stars: 1 , Secret Stars: 1)

Coins: 3 , (1 red , 1 yellow)

Star collected: 1. "King Bom-omb on the Summit"

Two stars collected and a whole world to explore. What lies ahead? Find out next time.

Next chapter: Luna meets Koopa the Quick for the first time and she tries to piece Francelette, Bowser, and the mysterious guy together, plus, a look at Bowser and Francelette.


	4. Koopa the Quick & A Rival's Return

Welcome back to "Mage Lettes of Mario 64" . So far, Luna has collected 2 stats for the castle and learned that Bowser, who is Mario's rival, accidentally knocked Francelette unconscious. Luna also learned that someone is trapping her friends and the unconscious Francelette somewhere in the castle OR courses.

Last time,

Luna started her journey through the Bob-omb Battlefield. She met the pink bob-omb to get tips on how to get to the mountain and about the hazards on the course. She got to the King Bob-omb, who mentioned about someone locking Luna's friends away. He also mentioned something about Luna might not see Francelette ever again…..The adventure continues.

Today,

Luna meets Koopa the Quick, one of Mario's friends and we will look at Bowser and Francelette for the first time in the story.

(Luna's turn)

I just collected my first official star of the game. The other star I collected was from Toad. It was considered as a secret star. Now I jump back into the same painting, ready to go for the next star.

Course 1, Star #2 : Race with Koopa the Quick

Goal: Race against Koopa the Quick, one of Mario's friends, to the top of the mountain. Note that the use of teleports are forbidden in this star.

* Luna drops into the battlefield*

I have dropped back into the course, this time, I am to be racing one of Mario's friends. I heard he is pretty fast. As I look at the course, someone was standing by one of the signposts. He is like a turtle, but he seems like a very nice good sized turtle. I decided to have a nice chat with him.

"Hello sir, how are you today?" I asked the good looking turtle

"Very well young lady. I understand you chose the racing star. I am honored to meet you." The turtle said

"Are you Koopa the Quick?" I asked him curiously

"Yes I am. My name is indeed Koopa the Quick. I am a nice turtle and I like to race. I race to the top with Mario, but he has been doing something that he is making him busy. What is your name young one?" He asked me politely

"My name is Luna. I am 12 years old and I am on a mission to rescue my friends and my currently unconscious sister. " I told him

"I hope she revives soon and I pray for the safety of you and your friends" He tells me

A few moments later, I asked him for a race for the power star.

"Excuse me, Koopa the Quick, may I ask you something?" I asked him

"Go for it, Luna" He tells me

"Is it ok if I race you for the star?" I asked him hoping for a chance for the star

He smiles at me without hesitation.

"Of course, Luna, we can have this race. Here is how it will go" Koopa started to explain, "We start here, then we have to go all the way to the top of the mountain, where you fought the King Bob-omb. Please note that using the teleports on the mountain is considered cheating by the system and thus you won't get the star that way" Koopa explained as I listened to him.

"Understood" I replied as he and I got to our spots.

Three seconds later, we were off. As I ran, he was speeding up. We were neck and neck toward the balance bridge. As I crossed the bridge, he jumps off and heads for the white hill. I decided to go for the green grass hill after the gate. I climbed the stars toward the open area, then took the route toward the hill. I climbed the hill as fast as possible without falling and sliding off. After reaching the top, I saw Koopa finishing climbing the white hill and heading for my point. I continued up the hill. With the teleports out of play, I went for a jump toward the next part of the mountain. Had I missed that jump, I would have to wall jump back up there and Koopa would have the lead. I continue toward the top. As I looked ahead, I found a wooden plank to walk on. I carefully walk on it while collecting coins. On the other side I found coins to collect and a pink Bob-omb photo. That could be for something later on. Continuing on, I see the end. I ran for it, hugging walls to make sure I don't fall off. I see the Koopa flagpole. I decided to jump up . I grabbed the ledge and made it safely. Running toward the base of the pole, I heard the music play to announce that I have won the race. All I have to do is to wait for Mr. Koopa. 100 points for wining this race. Looking at the rest of the battle field from the top and I see a floating island. That island is possibly for something later on. Koopa came to the mountain a minute later.

"Huff…huff…wow Luna, you and Mario both have speed. Im still 0-200 on races with Mario and I am 0 for 1 with you. I don't have a gold medal for you, but I do have a star for you" He tells me

He reaches into his turtle shell. He probably kept that power star warm in there. As he takes it out, the star grows into the same star shape that I like. He then tells me that he wants to team up with me.

"Luna, I am worried about your unconscious sister. I know that she was knocked unconscious by Bowser, but I don't think he meant to do that. Im worried because there is a rumor that some dark looking guy hates kindness and wants to 'wipe the Mage-Lette from existence'. I have a bad feeling" Koopa told me

That line of Mage-Lette is extremely familiar to me. Thats my sisters nickname. The other thing is that the guy wants to wipe her from existence…wait one minute. Is this who I think it is? If it is…

"LUNA! YOU OKAY?!" I heard Koopa yell as he snapped me out of my thoughts

He scared me, but its ok, because after thinking about what he said earlier, I have a right to be scared.

"Koopa, I have a felling I know who it is. How about ill explain it on the phone?" I preposed

"Sure Luna, Ill update your phone database" Koopa said as he takes my phone and updated my contact list to include him.

He gives me back my phone and allows me to collect the star.

"Luna, good luck on your journey. Call me if anything comes up. Ill be happy to help you. Rescue your sister and your friends" He tells me as I stand below the star.

"Thanks Koopa" I told him as he hugged me

I returned his hug for a bit. After the hug, he wanted to do the same cheer that I do after collecting a star.

"Luna, can I do that cheer for the star with you?" He asked me

"Of course, Koopa" I tell him as both of us touch the star

The star swirls around my body , but this time, it spreads its magical light around both of us as it reaches the top of my head. I grabbed the star to begin the cheer.

"We are Mage-Lettes! KINDNESS POWER!" Both of us chanted as I started to disappear from the course

Name: Luna

Team: Mage Lettes

Stars collected: 3 (2 course stars, 1 secret)

Star collected: #2 "Race with Koopa the Quick"

Total coins: 15 (All yellow)

Next: #3: "The Battlefields Red Coins"

* Luna is now outside of the painting*

That is now star number 3 and now I am on a roll. As I exited the painting, I receive a notification about new worlds that can now be opened.

"Congratulations on getting 3 power stars. You can now visit new worlds on the first floor. Maybe a trip to Whomp's Fortress excites you, or maybe a trip to a bay may take your breath away. There is also the secret slide to try out. The choice is yours, but be careful, your sister is in danger…" The notification read.

I still remembered what Koopa said. I have a bad feeling that I know how trapped my friends and my unconscious sister…..

 **In an unknown area**

Somewhere in the castle, lies two players. One of them is the unconscious Francelette and the other one is Mario's rival, Bowser. Bowser wakes up to find the Mage-Lette unconscious.

(Bowser's turn)

I just knocked some girl unconscious thinking that this beautiful one is Princess Peach, but as I looked at her, what she is wearing caught me off guard. A princess never wears a skirt. Now I have a feeling that I got the wrong girl by mistake . I looked at her more and then she woke up and the name she called out proved that I got the wrong girl.

"Luna…are you ok?" She asked

After that name was called out, I knew I got the wrong girl. Princess Peach calls out for Mario, but this girl is calling for a girl by the name of Luna. This girl then opens her eyes and looks at me very scared.

"Its ….VOLT! PLEASE…DONT KILL ME!" She yelled in horror

Volt? uh-oh. I think I heard of that name before. I heard a rumor that he is a girls rival. That girl's name is Francelette. His goal is to kill her and wipe her from existence. Sure, Im evil to Mario, but I would never kill him or even think of wiping him from existence. I know I have to ask this girl her name, because if it is Francelette, she is in more danger than I am.

The girl now looks at me with confusion. She now knows that I am not this 'Volt' she is referring to, but I ask her about her name.

"Excuse me young lady, my name is Bowser and I am Mario's rival. I need to know your name. I have a bad feeling about something" I told her

"Well hello kind Bowser, my name is Francelette" She told me my fear

"Oh my goodness….!"

NEXT TIME:

Luna has her fears of Volt's return. Volt's mission is to kill Francelette and wipe her from existence. Meanwhile, the Mage-Lette and Bowser form an alliance with Mario's rival. Luna goes for the red coin star..next time.

Next chapter date: Monday


	5. Trouble on the Horizon

Warnings for this chapter:

A) Profanity

B) Plot Twist

C) Critical Plot

Welcome back to "The Mage-Lettes of Mario 64". Luna has collected her first 3 stars of her journey. Along the way she met Koopa the Quick, Mario's racing friend. Koopa mentions a rumor that could have Luna and Francelette's rival returning. We also saw Bowser and Francelette for the first time.

LAST TIME

Luna went into a race with Koopa the Quick and won the race, but after the race, Koopa mentioned a rumor that a guy that wants to 'wipe the Mage-Lette from existence'. Luna knew who the Mage-Lette is, her sister Francelette. Knowing that Francelette is in trouble, Luna retuned to Bob-omb Battlefield ready to get another power star.

TODAY

Luna goes to get star number 4 and we see Francelette getting injured by someone she recognizes .

(Luna's turn)

I won't forget what Koopa just told me. A rumor that a guy is attempting to wipe my sister from existence. With that said, I have to be very careful. Our friends are trapped as paintings and my sister is in trouble. I jump back into the painting to get my next power star.

COURSE 1, STAR #3: "Shoot to the Island in the Sky"

Goal: Find a way to reach the island suspended in midair. The star is in a box.

*Luna drops in*

Back into the battlefield we go then. This time, I have to try to reach for an island in the sky. If I remembered correctly from star number 2, there was an island in front of me from the top of the mountain. Could that be where the next star is? As I taught about this, I talked to the pink bob-omb. He also gave me some tips.

"Hello again young lady. Welcome back to the battlefield. " He greets me

"Thanks for welcoming me back. I am wondering about this island in the sky" I tell him

"Yes. There is an island in the sky that can be only be reached by a cannon. " He responds

"How do I activate the cannon?" I ask him

"Good question. All you have to do is find one of us pink bom-ombs to open it for you. Luckily for you, I can open it for you" He tells me

I hear the cannon in front of me opening up. I read from the guidebook that cannons stay open even after you leave the course.

"Ready for take off young lady. There is a cannon across the bridge. Continue straight. Just watch for goombas and black bob-ombs along the way" He warns me as I get ready to go

I head for the bridge ready to go for this star. Heading for the bridge, the goomba tries to bite my right leg, but I played the 'screen and roll' and spun around the poor guy and ran for the cannon. I see a mini hill with the open space. I decided to take a peek and sure enough, it is the cannon. I tried jumping inside, but a bubble bounced and exploded near my legs, causing me to take a hit.

Luna Hit points: 5

That hit was a bit painful, but with no more bubbles to stop me, I go for the cannon. I jumped inside and I am being lifted up into the air. There is an interface inside the cannon where I can select where to go. I pointed the cannon toward the tree. I went a bit higher. Pressing the button on the interface, I was launched to my location.

"Mage-Fly!" I cheered as I flew through the air. I grabbed the tree on the island to stop myself.

I climbed down to see an exclamation mark box . It is yellow. Most of the time, you will get coins. Other times, you will get a 1 up mushroom for an extra life. On some levels, those grant a secret number and if you trigger 5 of those, a power star shows up. On certain levels, these boxes will contain a power star for you to get. I hit the box with my right hand and inside this box was a already grown power star. I touch the star.

The star swirls around my body, legs first, head last, and then I grab the star as soon as it reaches the top of my head.

"We are Mage-Lettes! KINDNESS POWER!" I cheered as I teleported outside of the course.

Name: Luna

Team: Mage-Lettes

Stars collected: 4 (3 course stars, 1 secret)

Star collected: #3: "To the Island in the Sky"

That is already my fourth star. As I celebrated however, I got an urgent message from Koopa the Quick. Looks like trouble.

"To Luna

Something is going on in the battlefield. A strange shadow just showed up and threatened to kill some girl named Jennifer. Its horrible. Please come save Jennifer"

-Koopa the Quick-

Oh shit. Jennifer is in trouble. She is one of Francelette's friends. I jump back into the painting, but little did I know that my sister is in trouble as I speak….

 **Somewhere in the castle**

Francelette has just regained consciousness and has met Bowser, Mario's rival. Bowser tells Francelette she is in danger.

(Bowser's turn)

"Francelette, I know that I accidentally knocked you unconscious, but you are more in danger than I am. I have a bad feeling that a guy named Volt is after you" I tell the Mage-Lette

She covers her mouth in horror. She knows Volt is her rival. I have to help her and whoever this 'Luna' she is referring too.

"We have to …" I heard her say as I saw her fall unconscious again

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOO!" I yelled out

"She shall die in flames!" I heard someone else yell

If this is Volt…..he shall pay. He is crossing into MY territory. Francelette got here by accident. That will be an error charged to me, or should I say E4? The shadow comes closer. I have to protect the unconscious damsel in distress. She does not deserve this. I run in front of her unconscious body to cover her from this shadow.

"(Bowser growl) YOU WONT TOUCH HER!" I yelled out to the shadow

"Oh..so you shall protect her as well? Hmph! Ill show you what happens to those who try to protect those who deserve to die!" I heard the shadow yell

I wonder what is happening here, but as I think about it, a trap door opened and I fell inside. All of a sudden I end up being tied up to some wall. I felt it turn around and I ended up being tied to the wall where my painting is. Man, I could have done this to Mario. This Volt is clever, but he is more evil than I am.

I looked at this shadow and then I see something very concerning, suitcases. These suitcases probably contain all of Francelette's belongings. Clothes, journals, notes, you name it. I then see the shadow open up the suit cases and sure enough, its all of Francelette's belongings. Her skirts, shorts, etc. He is not done as he takes out wood and match sticks. Oh shit! He is about to burn all of Francelette's traces. Im about to try to fight back.

"HEY! WHAT YOU DOING!" I yelled out

"This girl deserves to die and be gone forever!" The shadow yelled

I watch my nightmare come to life. He lights a match and starts to burn Francelette's clothes. I can't just watch this. I just tried to use my flame thrower up in the air to tell this shadow that he just crossed the line. He runs away for the moment, but Francelette's clothes are now being burned away and I won't be able to save them. All of a sudden, I see something beside me saying 'Contact my sister' If what I think is true, this button will allow Francelette to contact her sister. I have a guess that Luna is Francelette's sister. All I have to do is press it to warn her. I just reached it before my hand couldn't reach it anymore…

 **Bob-omb Battlefield**

(Luna's turn)

I am about to attempt to rescue Jennifer, but as I explored the area, I got an alert.

"Hello Luna,

My name is Bowser, Mario's rival. I have some bad news. A shadow just knocked your sister unconscious, but whats worse is that the shadow burned your sister's clothing. I have a bad feeling that something much worse is about to happen. Please see me as soon as you have a chance. Ill open the doors for you"

-Bowser-

Oh shit! First, Jennifer could be killed and now ,my sister is unconscious and her clothes are being burned. My fear of Volt returning is happening now. I have a big gamble to make. I have to decide weather to rescue Jennifer first and face the possibility of my sister's death or rescue my unconscious sister first and risk Jennifer being dead. I hate to say this but someone is about to die and it is my decision who I have to save. Whoever I save, I must confess to about the other who who dies. I just hope some miracle will come….

 **NEXT TIME**

Francelette OR Jennifer? Luna must save one of the damsels in distress and the other one will be dead. Her sister or her friend? Her decision is coming in the critical next chapter .


End file.
